


Born to be Hydra

by shieldfansunite



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Framework, Hydra, Marve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldfansunite/pseuds/shieldfansunite
Summary: Leopold Fitz tells Jemma about the framework and who his father was, and what he was born into





	Born to be Hydra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fritzen_lcaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritzen_lcaos/gifts).



> In this fic there is mention of the abuse Alistair gave Leo, it's not graphic, it's just him saying that his dad used to beat him. But I figured I'd give a warning. This idea came to me after 5x15 because i got to wondering what Leo went through in the framework. I won't give to much away, so enjoy

Leo sat on his bed, which was placed in a small wall cut out on a separate floor of the lighthouse. His mind kept thinking, about the framework, what had happened, who he was, if he was still the man Jemma loved or if he had lost himself so much he’d lose her. He was also thinking about the news Jemma had given him, Deke was his grandson, DEKE, out of everyone it had to be Deke. of course him obsessing over this was to distract from the other nightmarish thought in his mind. “It should be impossible” he muttered to himself, considering he was alone. “Well…. It does sort of make sense” he said. “Not just time wise but Deke sort of reminds me of ..myself” he muttered dropping his head, which hit the stone wall. He groaned slightly before hearing his cell door open. He prayed it wasn’t Daisy as he looked up to see who it was. “Jemma” he said stunned a bit to see her. “It’s late what are you doing here?” he asked. Jemma smiled warmly at him, she had some tea, and small treats like oreos on a tray. “Date night” she said gently. “Or just… bonding time” she admitted walking over to the bed. She set the tray on the mattress and sat down opposite of Fitz. the snacks and tea between the two. “You’ve been thinking” Jemma observed. “It’s weird, Deke being our grandson and all i mea..” he began “No, what were you really thinking about” she asked. 

Leo bit his lip, he hated how much she knew him, he hated how she could read his thoughts when he didn’t want to share them, however he loved it. “Hydra…. The framework” he said quietly. He shifted so he was facing her, sitting criss cross on the bed. He carefully picked up the cup of tea Jemma had brought for him. “We...we never have talked about the framework…” Jemma admitted. “What was he..what was your life like in it?” she said cautiously. “Miserable” he admitted shifting slightly, trying to remain calm and relaxed as the memories seeped into his mind. “I know you wonder why I keep saying I’m just like the doctor. I know you don’t see me as him, not entirely” he began. “But there’s things i learned about myself in the framework. Facts about my life that just prove i was always meant to be a monster” He said. Jemma held her breath waiting for him to continue. “My dad wa...he was hydra” he said shakingly. “I was born to be the doctor. Born to be the lead scientist for hydra. In both versions of my life my dad would berate me. To push me to be ‘better’ or ‘smarter. In both worlds he left without reason when I was ten. However in the framework he came back when I was 11, he had an army of lawyers and gained custody” he explained. 

“Years later I asked why he left, he said he had second guesses about forcing me to become what he was. Hydra. It’s probably the same reason why my dad left in this world. Only in this world my dad kept second guessing himself and never returned. In the framework I lived with my dad will i turned 12 then i became the youngest ever at the Hydra academy.” he said. Jemma’s brow furrowed. “Hydra academy?” she asked in bewilderment. “Yes, much like shield Hydra also had an academy. Only in their academy it wasn’t specified as to what to study. Hydra forced everyone to be perfect shape. Smart, strong, and good at tactics and communications.” he said. He paused for a minute. “The parents were allowed to visit regularly and if their child was failing they could handle it however they want. Most parents would take away things, like books, or posters….” he choked up trying to continue. “My dad would get...really angry” he cleared his throat as Jemma glanced down. “I was never good at the combat training and always got low remarks, he hated that. He wanted my to be better, it wasn't’ until graduation that he saw I was capable of...what i’d do for the cause that… he was finally proud” Leo said taking a break from his story to drink more of his tea. Jemmas eyes were sad as she looked at him. 

She was silent for some time before asking what she wanted to know. “What made him proud? What did you do” she said. Leo’s eyes glazed over. “I’m sorry….i’m sorry i asked” she said quickly seeing that she had hit a nerve. “No it’s okay… i should talk about these things… It’s healthy” he admitted. “Hard but healthy” he said quietly. “Every student was given a pet of their choice at the academy. To keep them company, considering if you weren’t in class, or training you’d be in your room. Most students wanted a dog, some wanted a cat but i...I had a monkey” he said smiling slightly as he thought of her pet. “His name was Henry and we were incredible close… however, at graduation you’re supposed to eliminate your weakness… Your pet” he said looking away. “Hydra had been everything i knew and i had to prove myself...So i said goodbye to Henry and i...I killed him” he admitted, his voice waved. “I’m a monster” he whispered to himself. Jemma moved the tray onto the floor sliding herself closer to him. “You’re not the doctor” she said gently. “Yes you have it in you to do unspeakable things. But so do i, so does May, Mack, Daisy, everyone.” she said gently. “Ya but unlike me you guys weren't born to be hydra” he glanced at jemma who smiled.

“You were born to be Hydra yes, but look at whose flag you’re flying. You think you’re a bad person? Well you’re not. You were born to be a monster but you’re not one. You’re amazing, kind hearted, and a hero. You are everything you were born not to be.” she said placing her hand on his chest. “You rose above all that.” she said her hand slipping from his chest to rest on the side of his face. “I love you because despite what and who you were born to be, you’re a good man” she said pressing her lips into him. She pulled herself even closer as his arms wrapped around her waist. Finally he slowly pulled back “You really think that?” he asked. Jemma nodded interlacing her left hands fingers with his. Bringing their rings into eyesight. “I don’t think that, i know it, husband” she smiled. Leo smiled back for the first time in a while. “Then, when I can’t believe in myself...I’ll believe you” he said kissing her ring. “Good, you should know by now i’m always right” she teased. “Ya… ya you are” he said kissing her again, a smile spreading across his face. As hard as it was to tell her that, it relieved his mind, relaxing him. Giving a piece of himself back to his own mind. Jemma helped push away the darkness in his mind. ‘She was, and always will be’ he thought ‘my saving grace’

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of my monkey instead of a dog was because of @/fritzen-lcaos on instagram, and Ao3


End file.
